The present invention relates to bathing devices in general, and in particular to portable and air inflatable bathing devices that are particularly adapted for use with disabled and incapacitated persons, such as those who are sick and/or elderly.
It is often difficult for a disabled person to bathe. Transporting the person to a bathtub may be difficult, and it may be hard for the person to enter and remain properly seated in the bathtub. Also, since the person may not be in full physical control of himself, a danger exists that he may slip and fall when entering the bathtub and be injured.
It sometimes happens that a disabled person, such as a patient in a hospital or nursing home, simply requires a shampoo without a complete bath. Usually, there are only two choices available for washing the person's hair. One is to bring the person to a sink over which he may lean for being shampooed, but that can be difficult depending upon the physical condition of the person. The other is for the person to get into a bathtub, but that gives rise to the above mentioned problems.